


It's Not True

by hayleybop123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Hospitals, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleybop123/pseuds/hayleybop123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian are in a car crash, it ends in tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not True

Emma and Killian were driving home from New York. Emma had to go back to and pick up the last of her and Henry’s things from their old apartment. It was also a great time to get away with Killian for a little road trip. As they were reaching the town line, Emma sighed a bit and Killian looked at her confused.

“What’s wrong, love?” He asked her, she shrugged her shoulders not sure how to put her feelings into words.

“I don’t know…” She trailed off, then she glanced at her pirate boyfriend and smiled sadly. “I guess I am just going to miss our alone time.” She muttered as she looked back to the road and seeing the town lights in the distance.

“I shall miss it too, but don’t worry Swan. We shall find other means to have some…Private time.” Kilian teased her as they drove past the town sign.

“Shut up.” She laughed it off, then she looked at the road. She could barely see it, it was too foggy to see anything. “Killian can you see anything?” Emma asked, he looked out the front window and shook his head to answer her question.

“Love maybe we should pull over, let it lighten up before we continue home.” Killian suggested, Emma nodded her head at him, but when she went to pull over, she couldn’t. She couldn’t see the side of the road, and was scared that if she pulled over, she would drive into a ditch. She continued on driving.

“Emma, love slow down.” Killian told her, as he noticed her speed accelerating. “It’s not safe, just stop and we’ll wait.” But Emma wasn’t listening, her nerves were getting to her a bit. As they turned the next corner, Emma didn’t see the obstacle ahead of them. A tree had fallen across the road during last night’s wind storm, and because none of the town’s citizens can’t leave the town, no one cleared the road out here.

“Emma!” Killian yelled as Emma slammed on her car breaks, but the car collided into the tree causing a crash.

 

***

 

Killian woke up in the hospital, his head was pounding and he felt his BODY ACHE all over. He went to look around the room, but couldn’t move his head. He tried to look around with his eyes, but all he saw was the ceiling, and the bright florescent lights. He wanted to see Emma, to see her would calm him, would set his worried heart at ease. When Killian heard a door opened, his heart rate picked up as he prayed for Emma’s beautiful eyes to appear in front of him. Killian was disappointed when he saw a sad looking David over him.

“Hook.” David nodded once at Killian. “How are you feeling?” David asked him, he was confused as to why, but tried to shake his head, but nothing happened.

“What happened? All I remember was driving and seeing a tree in the road.” Killian told David, David looked away sadly. He didn’t know how to say what he had to say next, it was something he never wanted to say in his life.

“Hook, ah…” David paused looking back at Killian. Killian saw a small tear escape the corner of David’s eyes and he felt his heart slowly begin to crack.

“You and Emma, you were in car accident and…Emma wasn’t wearing her seatbelt and…” David stopped, he knew Killian already figured it by now, but he had to finish it, or Killian would never truly believe him.

“Emma, she-she went through the front windshield and…Whale said she landed wrongly on the road, sh-she didn’t make it.” David finally managed to choke out, Killian looked at David stunned frozen as he felt his heart shatter into a fine dust that would never be fixed after this.

“You’re lying!” Killian began to panic. “She’s the hall, she told you to do this!” He cried as tears began to sting his eyes, he refused to let them fall, he refused to believe. How was he supposed to believe the women he loved, who he thought was his one true love, was dead.

“Hook, she’s gone! Why would I do this? Why would I lie about the death of my daughter?!” David snapped, when those words finally made it through to Killian, he let go. He let the tears free as they washed down his face, David didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to comfort the broken hearted pirate, but his instincts told him to take his hand. So that’s was he did. David walked over to the other side of Killian’s bed and took Killian’s hand in his.

“This…This can’t be…” Kilian sobbed as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

“I know…” David sniffed next to him. “Do you want to be alone?” David asked as he stood next to the bed, Killian knew what he wanted. Killian wanted his amazing precious jewel Emma to come back to him, to be there with him.

“No…” Killian breathed, as he realized that if he was left alone, he might end up doing something insane. There were no more words said as Killian sobbed and cried himself into a restless sleep. Once David knew Killian was sleeping, he left to be with his morning wife and grandson.

 

***

 

“Now, take it easy and make sure to get lots of rest.” Dr. Whale told Killian was he was finally allowed to leave the hospital. Killian wasn’t sure where to go, he and Emma had been living together and he wasn’t sure if he was prepared to see her things, or be the apartment they SHARED.

“Aye.” Killian sighed as he limped away from the hospital doors. David was waiting for him with in his truck, Killian didn’t want to bother David, but he couldn’t walk home from the hospital.

“Hook.” David nodded weakly as Killian managed to climb into the truck. “Are you staying with Mary-Margret and me?” David asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“No…” Killian muttered as he watched out the window, see things that constantly reminded him of Emma. The pain became too much, so he shut his eyes and just listened to the radio that David had playing.

 

***

 

When Killian reached the apartment door, he managed to get his shaking hand to put the key in the lock. As he twisted the doorknob, he felt stiff and uneasy. Killian wasn’t prepared to see the apartment, but he didn’t want to depend on the Charmings for anything. As the door slowly swung open Killian was hit with the distinct scent of Emma’s perfume. She wore just enough that it wasn’t noticeable by anyone, but him. A sad smiled played on his lips as he remembered the first time he noticed the perfume.

Emma was annoyed at him, because he teased her about wanting to smell pretty for him. Kilian walked into the apartment shutting the door behind him, when it clicked he went to drop his cane, but remembered what Emma would say. She would yell at him and force him to use it, because it was doctor’s orders.

He felt a tear slip down his cheek as he walked down the hall to the bedroom. Killian stopped at the bedroom door, he leaned his head against the door as his rested his hook on his cane. He took his hand and slowly reached for the door, but stopped when he was about to grip it. He wasn’t ready for this, he wasn’t ready to say good bye to her.  
No! I don’t accept this! He thought to himself, but then David’s words flooded back to him. Why would I lie about the death of my daughter? Shaking his head slowly against the door, Killian gripped the doorknob and slowly managed to opened the door.

His first reaction was just to stand there, looking at his feet. He managed to look up and see the room they left to go to New York. Emma didn’t bother making the bed, or picking up any of her dirty clothes that laid around the room. Killian limped into the room and he flopped down on the bed, dropping his cane to rube his face with his hand.  
That’s when he felt it, he looked next to his leg and saw Emma’s red leather jacket. He took his hook and picked it by the caller, he knew how upset Emma would be if her favorite jacket was ripped. He gently took it from his hook, he smiled weakly as he lifted the jacket to his face.

Taking a deep breath in, his small smiled turned and a frown. He sobbed into the jacket, clenching his teeth and blaming himself for Emma not remembering to put her seatbelt on.


End file.
